Against All Odds
by tickledpink92
Summary: 17 year old Aria Montgomery interviews for a nanny position, only to find that she is attracted to her employer.
1. Chapter 1

10/10/2012

**Hey guys! **** My prof was talking about Jude Law's scandalous affair with his nannie (shame on him), and it gave me an idea for an Ezria story (shame on me). Anyway, hope y'all like it! **

Aria Montgomery groaned as her alarm clock rang shrilly, dancing frantically on her bedside stool. With eyes half closed, she hit the snooze button repeatedly but to no avail-the thing just wouldn't shut up. She had an urge to punch it, she hated it that much. There was no time for such thoughts anyway, she was running late for her interview. Sighing, Aria forced herself out of bed.

Everyone else was asleep, as normal people should be on a gloomy Saturday morning. After grabbing a hot cuppa and toast for breakfast, Aria made her way back to her room. Being a senior in high school, she hadn't had much experience with job interviews, especially when her first and only employer thus far had been her father, who was a professor. The especially nerve-racking part was that this was an interview for a field she'd never dabbled in and frankly speaking, knew nothing about. It was desperation that had led her to dialing the number on the flyer she'd seen posted at Rosewood High. Two days later, here she was, dreading an interview for a job she probably wouldn't get.

After much deliberation, Aria settled on a cashmere cardigan atop a blue button down and a high-waisted beige skirt. Glancing at the clock, she realized that if she left now, she'd have a minute to stand outside her employer's door and brave herself to enter.

Of course, this was the day her car decided to start acting up halfway, and she was forced to slow down, and subsequently show up late for the already anticipated dreadful interview. Parking her car in the driveway, Aria made her way up the front steps of the cosy home, taking in its neat exterior whilst practicing an apology speech.

_It is with great sorrow that I regret to inform you that my automobile…no, no, I sound like I'm reading a eulogy. How about how about just apologizing with a sorry? No, too generic. Okay, just tell her you really screwed up. No, definitely don't do that. Do not say that. Aria, don't screw this up any more than you already have._

Taking a deep breath, she rang the bell. A tall brunette with gorgeous green eyes opened the door. She was clearly not impressed. (insert mckayla maroney meme hah)

Aria froze on the spot and said the first words that popped into her head.

"I really screwed up."

The woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, pursed her lips together.

"You did. Come in."

Aria followed her into the living room, slapping herself mentally as she did.

"Have a seat…Aria, is it?" She asked.

"That's right, Aria Montgomery. Pleased to meet you." She stretched out her hand and the woman shook it. She sure had a steady grip.

"I'm Jackie. But Miss Molina, to you."

Aria nodded, scoffing inwardly. This "Miss Molina" was quite a character it seemed.

"Now, to start off, I'll ask you a series of questions and then run you through a couple of tests." Jackie (no way was Aria calling her Miss Molina in her head) frowned, glancing at Aria's heels.

"I hope you've brought a change of footwear, some tests will require you to prove your physical strength via running laps and fitness exercises. I need to ensure that you'll be able to handle the tasks I provide you with."

Aria gaped at the woman. She had to be kidding.

"You mean like buying groceries and playing with your son? I am interviewing for a nannie position and not an assassin, right?"

Laughing, Aria searched Jackie's eyes for a trace of humour-there was none.

"I can assure you, you are auditioning for the correct position." Jackie told her with a straight face.

Auditioning? This was hilarious, Aria could barely keep it together. But for the sake of a college degree, she had to.

"Alright. So, what questions do you have for this auditionee? Fire away."

Jackie cleared her throat.

"First off, do you speak fluent English?"

Aria thought she'd lost it when she heard a hysterical laugh emanating from the walls, but it wasn't just her imagination. In walked a handsome man with a child on his shoulders.

The man set the little boy down and wiped tears from his eyes, his laughter gradually coming to an end.

"Jackie, I know you wanted to do this interview on your own, but I had to stop you. This is ridiculous!" He started laughing again.

"Ezra, please stop laughing at me. You are so immature! This is how all the celebrities do it." Suddenly the oh-so-serious Miss Molina transformed into a higher pitched, whinier version of herself.

"I know, I'm sorry Jackie, but seriously, I had to stop it before I died from extreme laughter disorder." The man had an amused smile on his face…a quite nice smile, Aria noted naughtily.

Up until this point, he had barely glanced at her. Shaking his head at Jackie, he turned to the poor girl she'd been interviewing. Aria's breath hitched as he met her eyes, something fluttering in her stomach.

_Aria_, she warned herself. _He's a married man, you better watch it. Married to a complete cow, but nevertheless, married._

The curly haired specimen gave her a dazzling smile as he stretched out his hand.

"I'm Ezra."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Molina." Aria said in what she hoped was a neutral tone.

Ezra laughed. "I'm Ezra, and that's Ezra to you."

He gave Jackie a pointed look, who threw her arms up in despair.

"Anyway, we're not married. So I'd be Mr. Fitz, if you know, you wanted to call me that." He gave her a wink.

Aria smiled in response. _Not married. Fantastic. _

"We are, in a serious relationship, however." Jackie added quickly. "That ring is due any day now, right Ezra?" She gave a shrill laugh.

Ezra, for his part, didn't seem as enthusiastic about the idea. Or so it seemed to Aria.

_Not married, has enough sense not to ask her to marry him. Fantastic._

"So do not get any thoughts." Jackie ended, once again with a shrill laugh.

Aria gave an awkward laugh. While her thoughts regarding Ezra were not pure, they were only playful. She didn't really entertain the idea of "getting any thoughts," because she knew there was no way he'd pay her any mind anyway. Jackie may have been crazy, but she was gorgeous and model-like. History has proved time and again that good looking guys always go for airheads. This case was obviously no exception in Aria's eyes.

"Alright, well I'm off to the hospital. Nurses save lives, you know." She said to Aria, grabbing her coat.

_She's beautiful and a nurse? Yeah, I have zero chance_.

Aria turned her attention away from her thoughts and to the present situation.

"Wait, is the interview over? And who's this little guy?" Aria walked over to the couch where the boy sat, bending down to meet his eye level.

"Hi, I'm Aria." She told him in a soft voice. "What's your name?"

The little boy had blond hair, much unlike Ezra's she noted. He seemed incredibly shy of her, smiling bashfully.

Aria decided to take a different approach. Lifting her hand up, she made a chicken.

"Hello," she said in a high voice. "My name is Aria. I'm a chicken. Pleased to meet you."

Aria heard a little giggle escape. "I'm Jordan. I'm a boy." He said, addressing himself to her hand.

"Impressive."

Aria turned around to see Ezra leaning against the living room door, arms folded and an amused smile on his face.

"He usually doesn't open up to people that quickly."

"Thanks." Aria smiled. "Did Jackie leave?"

"That's Miss Molina to you," Ezra said, wagging his finger mockingly.

Aria was surprised to hear Jordan laughing with her.

"Mother's a handful, isn't she Ezra? That's what Ezra always says." He explained to Aria.

Aria let out a shocked chortle.

"She's gone, you've got the job by the way. We didn't really have any other applicants, so I don't know why she felt the need to terrorize you like that. But that's Jackie for you."

"She's quite a character." Aria managed. She thought Jackie was a whole lot more than that but couldn't voice her actual thoughts for obvious reason, number one being mainly, that clearly this guy was one of those smart men whose one blindside was a gorgeous, stupid woman.

"I think you're free to go but if you like, you can stay for lunch. Jordan and I would love to have some female company, wouldn't we buddy?"

"Yep." Jordan had found a little book and was preoccupied with the pictures.

"That's his favourite book, he gets so engrossed in it. Every time. I could tell him the sky's falling right now and he'd say 'yep.'"

Aria giggled.

"I'd love to stay for lunch but I really should get going. My car's broken and

I'm going to have to make a trip to the shop." It was genuinely disappointing that she'd have to forego lunch with Mr. Fine but she had no choice.

"Do you mind if I have a look? I'm no car expert but it doesn't hurt."

"You must really want me to stay for lunch." Aria smiled coquettishly.

_Oh no. Did I just really flirt with him?_

Ezra laughed awkwardly, placing a hand on his neck.

"I'll just go have a look then." He said, walking out.

Aria walked over to Jordan in mortified silence.

_I'm going to get fired for coming on to my employer. _She had to fix this. Maybe she could explain that she didn't mean it in a suggestive way. _No. No more explaining, no more talking. You've embarrassed yourself enough._

Sitting down with Jordan, Aria read through the book with him. By the time they'd finished, she heard her car starting outside.

Running outside with Jordan in tow, Aria clasped her hands in joy as the car woke to a start once again.

"All fixed." Ezra said, grinning at her.

Without thinking, Aria ran over and hugged him in thanks-only to realize he was shirtless.

The mortification was deep as she attempted to let go, only to find that he was hugging her back. Relinquishing in the moment, Aria closed her eyes and inhaled. Ezra smelled amazing.

Breaking off the hug, Aria gave him a brief smile, quickly diverting her eyes. Clearly he'd only hugged her back to lessen the awkwardness.

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away." She told him sheepishly.

"No worries," Ezra smiled, rubbing his neck once again. He seemed a little off.

"Cool, you've got a Nerf watergun in your car!" Jordan suddenly called out.

_Oh no. _Aria thought.

"Is it loaded?" Aria squealed as a splat of water hit her clothes.

"Jordan!" Ezra called, running after him as the little boy chased Aria to the backyard. At this point Aria's clothes were soaked, and she'd given into Jordan's game, playing along.

"Jordan, I'm going to need you to give that to me." She heard Ezra say as she ducked behind the backyard tree.

"Fine." A grumpy Jordan replied. Aria came out of her hiding spot, thinking the games were over, only to be met with a fresh wave of water. Jordan shrieked with laughter as Ezra now chased Aria around the backyard, finally tackling her to the ground.

"Get her, Ezra!" Jordan encouraged him, pumping his fist in the air.

Unbeknownst to little Jordan, the scene was very, very inappropriate. There Aria lay, her wet clothes clinging as Ezra had his body on top of hers. As quickly as he tackled her, Ezra got up and began apologizing profusely.

"I really didn't mean to do that." He said, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. "I mean…I did, but not in…THAT sense. You know what I mean?" He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh no, yeah." Aria said, unable to say much else.

"I wouldn't want to give the wrong impression, I was just…going with it, I guess."

A part of Aria died as he said that. She knew she had no chance, but for him to vocalize his complete disinterest…it hurt.

Brushing off his cutting remarks, she assured him that she understood before he could continue explaining just how much he wasn't into her.

Jordan walked over to the two of them with his arms held up in exasperation.

"Ezra! You had her, why'd you let her go?"

"I know, Jordie," He said, brushing off his jeans. "But I had to let her go. She bit me."

Aria gasped. "I did not!"

Ezra laughed, holding his hand out to her. He was very good at getting over awkward encounters it seemed. Declining, Aria got up on her own.

"Do you realize how bad you just made this for me?" She whispered to Ezra. "When he tells Jackie about all this, I doubt she'd be happy to hear that I grappled on the ground with you and bit you."

Ezra smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't forget that inappropriate hug." His breath lingered on her skin and she barely managed to breathe herself as he walked away.

"Let's go get a towel for Miss Aria, Jordan. And maybe a bandaid for that bite of mine. Did I mention it's on the neck?"

"Jerk." Aria muttered, following them in.

As Ezra and Jordan went to the bathroom to get a towel, she headed into the dining room. Taking off her cardigan, she held it up in front the fireplace.

"It's broken."

A voice called behind her. Turning around, Aria saw Ezra in the doorway, an amused smile on his face.

"You'll have to borrow an outfit from Jackie." He said, giving her a onceover. His eyes seemed to linger on her chest area and it was at that second that Aria realized her wet shirt was probably see through. On top of that, she was wearing a pink bra.

Her cheeks turning red, Aria casually folded her arms. Ezra walked over and handed her a towel.

"If you're trying to cover your chest, this might help a little more." He grinned.

Aria's mouth hung open as he winked at her, before heading into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

_I need to get out of here. I can never look him in the eye again. _

Aria thought of how she could escape before she exploded from any more embarrassment. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ezra stuck his head in the door.

"I left an outfit out for you in the washroom. I'm afraid Jackie has a lock on her closet and it's the only one I found lying around. I think she was going to wear it out to dinner tonight so it's a bit fancy."

"Thanks," Aria mumbled, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Did I make you uncomfortable, Aria? I hope you know I was just kidding." Ezra asked. He seemed a tad worried.

"No. I mean, I know you're kidding." She quickly replied.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Forcing her eyes upward, she looked him dead in the eye. This time, he was the first to look away.

Clearing his throat, he told her lunch would be ready in five.

Taking a deep breath, Aria went into the washroom to change. In front of her, hung a deep red evening dress. It was stunning and clearly expensive. Her day just got worse, it seemed.

"Jackie is going to freak out when she sees me in her dress." Sighing she put it on without a glance in the mirror. Her hair had dried for the most part, and loose curls framed her face. With a touch of lipgloss, Aria made her way downstairs.

"Wow. You look very nice, Aria." Jordan exclaimed as she sat down at the dinner table.

"Thank you, sweetie." Aria smiled, before her eyes involuntarily turned to Ezra.

His gaze was intense and she couldn't look away.

"You look very beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you." Aria replied politely. Why did she have to look at him? He obviously felt obliged to say something because of it.

They sat down to eat the cheese burgers and fries Ezra had prepared.

"Mmmm." Aria murmured as she took a bite.

Ezra grinned. "Do you like it?"

"It's delicious, Chef Ezra." Aria smiled back.

"Only the best for you, my Queen." Ezra chimed in jokingly.

At that moment, a loud knock erupted at the front door.

Sighing dramatically, Ezra got up. Giving Jordan a knowing look, he went to answer it.

"Who is it?" Aria asked.

"Hardy." Jordan replied. "He's Ezra's friend."

"Can I ask you a question, Jordan? Why do you call your daddy, Ezra?" Aria asked. Now was as good a time as any with Ezra at the door.

"Because he's not my daddy." Jordan replied matter-of-factly.

By that time, Ezra had returned with another good looking male.

"Well, who do we have here?" He said, smiling at Aria. "Ezra, I think you'd better give me the number to this nannie service." He told him, winking at Aria.

Aria noticed that Ezra's face seemed to tense up for a split second before his usual smile returned.

"Do you want a bite?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I could eat." Hardy agreed.

Jordan and Hardy conversed between each other, with Aria occasionally participating in the discussion. Ezra was strangely silent.

"Whoa, Aria, you done already?" Hardy asked in amazement. "Now, I like a girl who can eat." He told Jordan, who giggled.

"Hardy," Ezra said quietly. "Stop."

"What do you mean, Ezra?" He asked, laughing lightly. "Stop what?"

"Stop flirting with her like that."

Aria stared at Ezra in astonishment. He could tackle her and wink at her for his own pleasure but no one else could? Who was this guy?

"You don't own me, Ezra."

"I know, I'm just protecting you, Aria."

"No, you're trying to dictate who flirts with me, and that was not in the job description."

"Aria-"

"No." Aria said, throwing her napkin down. "I'm leaving. Thank you for lunch."

"Aria, why are you overreacting?"

Ezra followed her into the hall as she retrieved her coat.

"Ezra, I don't know if you're trying to use me like men do with their hot nannies-not that, I mean, I know I'm not hot. And you're not into me in the least bit-"

"Aria, stop." He took a hold of her hand as she was about to put on her coat.

"I can't let you leave thinking I'm some kind of cheating…pimp." He told her.

"But I also can't say that I'm not attracted to you."

Aria felt her heart stop.

"I'm sorry that I behaved that way with Hardy. I just lost it for a minute. And I promise I won't act like that again. I'll be completely professional from now on."

Aria couldn't believe he was attracted to her. She was sure it was only a mild attraction, nothing that would harm his relationship with Jackie. But she knew that she couldn't stay on as Jordan's nannie. The truth was, she didn't want to be professional with him. She didn't think she could be.

"I can't be your nannie anymore, Ezra."

Ezra shook his head. "I can keep my feelings in check."

"I can't." Aria replied.

Moving past him, she went to hug Jordan goodbye and waved at Hardy before leaving out the front door. Ezra walked her out, hands in his pocket, shoulders slumped.

"I really screwed up."

"No, you didn't. This was just a mistake. I knew I shouldn't have even come to the interview."

"This isn't your fault, Aria. It's mine."

Aria sighed. "We can go all day blaming ourselves, but in the end, it doesn't matter. We'll probably never see each other again." She tried to laugh.

Ezra looked at her in surprise. "Yeah," he said slowly. "It's probably best that way."

Giving him a tight smile, Aria waved as she got into her car. "Goodbye, Ezra."

"Goodbye, Aria."

**Is this the end? Only if you don't review. ;-)** **Jk…#ezriaforever **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, not a single one goes unappreciated! bitemeimirish, I don't doubt at all that you thought of this too, I know it's not the most original idea lol. I know if you wrote it, it'd be amazing so I'm going to try to do a half-decent job and try to take it somewhere at least a little original! Enjoy girls xo**

"So let me get this straight. You played dirty with an engaged older guy?"

Aria threw her pillow at Hanna. "We did not 'play dirty,' Hanna. And can we stop talking about this? It's in the past."

Picking up her sleeping bag, she made a move toward the washroom. This conversation needed to end.

"It's clearly not over, Aria!" Hanna called after her as she left the room. "It's been a fortnight and you're still a total downer to be around."

Aria raised her eyebrows and poked her head in the room. "Fortnight?"

"Yeah, fortnight. It means two weeks." Hanna told her, rolling her eyes.

"It's also means 'never used in casual conversation', Hanna."

"Well, I'm here to change that." Hanna got up and began making her bed. "Stop trying to change the subject, Aria. At least tell me about him."

"Hannah, I barely know him. There's nothing to tell. And I'm going to be late for the meeting if you don't let me pee now."

"Sigh. You're free to go. But I'll get you to spill sooner or later, Montgomz."

Aria laughed and shook her head before using Hanna's bathroom to change out of her pajamas and into a white shirt, dark jeans, and knee-high brown boots. Today she was attending a Rosewood High staff meeting at the Brandon Communications building. While she wasn't technically staff, Mrs. Welsh, the librarian, couldn't make it and because Aria was her student assistant, she was next in line.

By eight thirty, she'd grabbed coffee and made her way into the building where the school rented out a room once a month to hold staff meetings. This was the first meeting of the year, and the first time she would see any of the teachers before school started. It felt really weird.

As Aria hit the 43rd button in the elevator, she heard two male voices walking towards the elevator. She recognized one of them as Mr. Harvey, the quirky principal whom she loved, and decided to hold the elevator.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in at Rosewood," He was saying to the man walking beside him. "-oh Aria, how kind of you to hold the elevator for us."

Aria's smile froze on her face as she took in Mr. Harvey's companion. His curls, his deep blue eyes…that smile. A million thoughts raced through her mind as the two men entered the spacious elevator. The man walked in and stood right next to Aria. Right next to her even though there was enough room to fit a football team. Her heartbeat accelerated.

Mr. Harvey stood in front of them and pushed the close button before turning around.

"Aria, I'd like you to meet a new member of our staff this year. He's a promising addition and we couldn't happier to have him. This is Mr. Fitz. You can call him Ezra, but just for today." He winked at Aria. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to focus on these elevator doors. I hate cramped spaces and I need to get out of here as soon as these doors open."

Normally, Aria would have laughed. But she could hardly concentrate on anything else with _him _within such close proximity.

Making sure Mr. Harvey wasn't looking, she turned her head towards Ezra. _Move_. She mouthed.

_Closer? _He mouthed back, inching nearer to her body.

Unbelievable. Here they were, two weeks without any contact, and he was teasing her.

_Fine. _Aria thought. _Two can play at this game._

Without a word, she raised her hand and tickled his side. Against his will, Ezra let out a giggle, before turning it into a fake cough.

Mr. Harvey looked back with concern. "You okay back there, Ezra?"

Spots of red dotted Ezra's cheeks. "Just a cough." He managed lamely. "Must be something in this elevator."

Aria grinned at his miserly expression-but it didn't last for long. Before she knew what he was doing, Ezra had stuck his hand out and brushed it against Mr. Harvey's derrier before quickly retreating.

The principal turned back once more, this time facing a horrified Aria, who'd stood right behind him and who naturally, he assumed had just touched his arse.

"I am so, so sorry," She began.

"No, no. No need to apologize." Mr. Harvey said with a pink face. "These things happen." Clearing his throat, he took a step forward, leaving more space between him and Aria.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aria could see Ezra shaking with silent laughter. Furious, she stomped on his foot just as the elevator doors opened and Mr. Harvey had dashed out as if his life depended on it. Aria followed close behind, leaving Ezra groaning in pain.

It seemed everyone else had already arrived, and with refreshments set out, they all sat down for the meeting. Aria placed herself beside her favourite teacher from junior year, making small talk while watching Ezra out of the corner of her eye to see where he sat down. Surprisingly enough, he did not try to follow her or sit beside her. Clearly the injury was still fresh in his mind.

The first half hour was incredibly boring, and Aria kept herself occupied drawing Ezra hanging from a tree whilst occasionally glancing at him to make her drawing more accurate. And quite possibly because he looked really, really good in that grey sweater-vest atop a crisp white dress shirt. Each time their eyes met, he would make the slitting neck motion or the "I'm watching you," gesture. At one point, they had a staring contest until the teacher beside Ezra asked if he was feeling alright.

Aria's mind wandered off until she heard the name "Langley Wilden." She'd read the story in the papers a few weeks ago. A jackass who'd attempted to sexually harass and kidnap female students at two schools in Kingsburg on three separate occasions. He hadn't managed to kidnap any but got away each time.

"It seems he's still out on the loose and the state school board is being hounded by worried parents wondering why we aren't doing anything." Principal Harvey was saying.

"But, I mean, that's happening all the way in Kingsburg. I highly doubt he'll come here." Mr. Roberts scoffed.

Several teachers nodded in agreement.

"That may be so, but we've even got anxious parents at Rosewood demanding that we do something." He told them, shaking his head in defeat. "So we've got to come up with something to put their minds at ease."

"Well, I hear in Bulgaria, or some place such as, they put chips on their kids so they know where they are at all times before, during, and after school. Seems like a foolproof plan to me."

_What? _Aria wanted to laugh. _Was Ms. Tynan serious right now?_ Looking over at Ezra, she noticed that he had the same _Is this woman forreal? _look on his face. Unwillingly, she smiled.

"I'm sorry, but may I suggest an idea?" Everyone directed their attention to the new, young teacher.

"Please, by all means, go right ahead, Ezra." Mr. Harvey motioned with his hand.

"I mean, if you look at each of the cases that have already transpired, all of those girls were from innercity neighbourhoods and knew enough about the streets to be able to defend themselves. This is hardly the case in sunny Rosewood, I imagine. So maybe what we need are self defence classes."

Mr. Harvey nodded thoughtfully. Mr. Roberts, however, was not impressed.

"Seriously?" He asked. "Our girls are state champs in volleyball and softball. They are completely capable of defending themselves."

"Those teams make up a fraction of the female population, Mr. Roberts." Ezra argued.

The gym teacher shrugged his shoulders. "I still think it's a complete waste of time, money, and energy."

Ezra thought for second and suddenly got up.

"Aria, get up for a second."

Frowning, Aria got up reluctantly and walked over to Ezra, who stood at the front of the room. _What is he doing? _She thought.

"I will demonstrate just how necessary a self defence program is," Ezra spoke out to the room.

Before she knew what was going on, Ezra had her arms pinned behind her back. Aria felt her heart nearly beating out of her chest as her breathing labored. His face was inches away from hers, and his arms were tightly wrapped around hers. Giving her arms a tug, he pulled her even closer his body until they were touching. Ezra bound her arms together with one hand, and with the other, he forced her to look at him.

"Try to escape." He told her, staring into her eyes. She hoped he couldn't read the lust.

Aria struggled to let go as Ezra pulled her even closer.

"How would you escape, Aria?" He asked again, his voice an octave lower.

Was no one else seeing this? How could this not look as inappropriate and sexual and incredible to anyone else as it felt to Aria?

"Ow." She cried in mock agony. Ezra let go immediately with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Aria?" He asked anxiously, "Where does it hurt?"

Aria face crumpled into a smile. "I'm fine." She replied, winking.

The room laughed. "A real kidnapper wouldn't be so kind as to let you escape so easily, Aria." Mr. Harvey roared.

Ezra shook his head at Aria. "As you can all see, she couldn't answer my question. She didn't know how to escape. I rest my case." He clapped his hands together in finality.

"As it so happens, Mr. Fitz. I do have an answer for you." She told him. Addressing the room, she said "I would've bit him…"

Leaning into Ezra, she finished in a barely audible whisper, "on the neck."

The staff laughed once again, while Ezra colored at the words they hadn't heard.

"You're a little fox, aren't you?" He murmured back. Facing the group, he resumed to his professional self.

"I think I've proven my point. Girls like Aria, they need to be tamed and then trained until they satisfy us with performance."

Aria felt his sensual eyes on her, and she trembled slightly with desire. Was no one else catching on to these sexual undertones?

Clearing his throat, Ezra continued. "So that obviously, they can protect themselves in any case of assault. What do you all think?"

"I think it's perfect." Mr. Harvey declared. "Well done, Ezra! Don't you all think it's perfect?"

"It's perfect." Ms. Lively agreed.

"Alright, let's take a vote and then we're done for the day. All in favour, say 'aye.'"

"Aye." Aria affirmed with most everyone else.

"Alright then, that's a done deal." Mr. Harvey announced. "We'll discuss logistics later. Right now, I'm starved for some lunch, who's with me?"

Everyone got up and moved into smaller groups, conversing casually while some made for the refreshments table.

Aria felt a hand on her elbow and turned to face a smirking Ezra.

"Can I interest you in some actual lunch? I'm talking authentic Italian cuisine. They've got a great restaurant just around the corner."

"You want to take me out to lunch?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "That would be very unfitting, don't you think?"

"Not as unfitting as biting my ear." He told her with a straight face. "But I mean, if you don't want to come, I can always invite Ms. Lively. She loves my company."

Aria glanced at Ms. Lively. Tall, blonde, pretty.

"I'll go." She replied, much quicker than she'd intended to. _Great. Now I look like a desperate, jealous oaf._

Ezra grinned at her and placed his hands on her shoulders in an innocent manner, guiding her towards the door.

"Ah, Mr. Fitz. The man of the hour." Mr. Harvey stopped him halfway, smiling with coffee in hand. Clearly he had a warped sense of what lunch meant. "Where are you headed to?" 

"Just treating Aria to some lunch, sir. Figured it was the least I could do, after what I put her through just now." Ezra told him easily.

"Good idea, Ezra. I'm sure you'll be her in her good graces by then, am I right Aria?" He smiled.

"Oh, I'll _definitely _be in her good graces." Ezra answered for her. How did he make everything sound so naughty?

Once they were out of earshot, Aria slapped Ezra on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" He exclaimed.

"You are _definitely_ not getting in my 'good graces', Mr. Fitz, you dirty, dirty man."

Ezra looked at her in mock awe. "I completely meant that innocently. You've just got a gutter for a mind, is all."

"Oh please." Aria retorted, heading into the elevator. Ezra followed and the door closed. It was just the two of them this time.

After a brief silence, Ezra spoke up.

"So I, uh, broke up with Jackie." He glanced at Aria.

Her face remained impassive. "Really," she said, "What made you break up with her?"

Ezra shrugged. "A number of things." He inched closer to Aria.

"Her hair," He said, running a hand through Aria's hair. "Her cheeks." And finally, he reached her lips. His fingers were slightly coarse and felt rough against her smooth lips. Within a second, Ezra had his mouth on hers. It was a short kiss, but when they departed, their heads stayed touching and their breaths lingered on each other's.

When the elevator doors opened, the two broke apart. Aria smiled from ear-to-ear as they walked out of the building and towards the restaurant.

"So is this a date, Mr. Fitz?" Aria asked him boldly.

"It's whatever you want to be, Miss Librarian's Assistant." Ezra winked.

"Wait, how did you know…?" Aria questioned.

"It says so on your name tag, silly." Ezra smiled. "I was wondering why they'd have someone so young on staff. I assume you go Hollis, then?"

"Hollis?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I mean, is that where you're going to get your librarian's degree? Rosewood's a great school to intern at."

Aria felt her heart sink. This whole time, Ezra had thought she was in college. He hadn't used her in his self-defence demonstration thinking she was a student at Rosewood, but as a college student who was close enough in age to high school students . That's why he'd said "Girls like Aria."

If Ezra found out that she was still in high school, this would all probably end as abruptly as it had began. Aria found herself deeply conflicted. _Do I lie or do I give him up? _

**Want to find out what happens next? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

11/10/2012

**I'm baaack. Hope y'all enjoy, coming back to you with a long chapter this time. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they're all so encouraging. xo -J**

"Order whatever you like, all expenses on me." Ezra told her rather generously.

Aria scoffed. "Ever the gentleman. Especially considering that the most expensive thing on the menu is seven bucks."

They'd managed to find a tiny diner on the corner of the street, where the burgers and fries were dirt cheap, and wholesome goodness.

Ezra maintained a straight face. "Exactly. Do you realize how much seven bucks is to the just-graduated-haven't-even-started-my-job-yet? It's about equivalent to fifty dollars in your daddy-pays-for-everything world.

Aria slapped him on the arm. "Hey! I'll have you know I earn my keep."

"Really?" Ezra raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize interns received pay at Rosewood. Damn, those parents must be rooolllin'…they haaatin'."

Aria's pained expression made him laugh. "Please don't do that again, Ezra."

He held his hands up in submission. "Okay, okay. But are you sure? Because I can do a mean Eminem."

"Ezra," Aria laughed, reaching over to poke him playfully.

"You guys are just having a ball over here, aren't ya?"

They looked up at the waitress, a quirky blonde girl with a pixie cut and pretty blue eyes.

"Amie?" Ezra asked, looking up at her in wonder.

"Ezra," She leaned in to give him a warm hug. "I've been watching you for a while now, didn't want to interrupt your little laughing fit. Who's the lucky lady?" She asked, smiling at Aria.

"This is Aria," Ezra introduced. "Aria, this is my friend from college, Amie with an ie."

"Nice to meet you, Amie with an ie,'" Aria smiled. The girl definitely looked like a Amie rather than a Amy alright, you could tell just from looking at her, how incredibly _cool_ she was. Aria felt a tad boring in comparison.

"Pleasure's mine, Aria." Amie grinned. "Now what can I get you two?"

"We'll have double cheeseburgers and fries." Ezra told her just as Aria opened her mouth. He flashed her a smile and held his finger up to her lips. "Shh. Don't think I didn't see you eying that cheeseburger."

Amie giggled. "Alright, two cheeseburgers coming up. On the house, Fitz."

Ezra shook his head, but Jamy silenced him with a finger on his lips. Aria knew it was a friendly motion but part of her wondered how Ezra could be into her with hot college girls like Amie around.

_Oh right. Because he thinks you're in college. _She told herself, before brushing the niggling thought away.

"So I'll leave you two alone." Amie said, walking backwards to the kitchen "Oh, while we're on the subject of houses though- party tomorrow tonight, my place. Bring your lady friend." Flashing her pearly whites, she sped off, not waiting for a reply.

"Am-" Ezra sighed. "It's a school night."

"Oh Ezra, don't be such a spoilsport. Let's do it." Aria told him, eyes bright.

"Seriously?" Ezra smiled. "Do you really want to go into Rosewood, hungover the next day, and face that scary librarian?"

Aria laughed. "It won't be like that, I don't even drink."

"You don't drink?" Ezra asked, disbelievingly. "What are you, sixteen?"

"Seventeen, but that's not why-"

"Sorry, what?"

Aria paused and stared at his shocked expression, and realized what she'd just blurted out.

"I can explain-" She began.

"You're seventeen. _Seventeen_." He swore under his breath. "How could you lie to me, Aria?"

"I never lied, Ezra. Look, if you just let me-" She reached out to grab his hands, but he pulled away. A shudder passed through her.

"No, I can't. I just…I can't-I gotta go." He rose and walked out of the diner in a daze. Aria remained, feeling tears welling up. She quickly wiped them away as Amie returned with two gigantic cheeseburger meals.

"Here we are. Where's Ezra?" She asked, placing the tray down.

"He left." Aria said simply.

Taking a careful look at her face, Amie pieced together what she thought had happened in her head-an Ezra breakup. She'd experienced one before, and felt for the girl. Amie sat down opposite her, and without a word, began munching on Ezra's fries.

Aria, who had by this time devoured half her burger, looked up briefly before resuming her meal. The two ate in silent understanding and at the end, Amie gave Aria a hug, telling her all guys were jerks and that she should still come to the party solito.

Aria knew she wouldn't, but took down geographic details anyway so that Amie wouldn't be offended.

"See you there, muchacho. Dress hot." Amie told her, waving as she left.

Aria waved back, deciding a sad romance movie and some alone time would do some good. She was right- crying waterfalls during _Keith _felt a whole lot better than crying for Ezra. Taking an early leave to bed, she postponed all thoughts of him to the morning-when she would have to face him considering it was the first day of school.

"It's the size of a boulder! I mean, seriously, on the first day? Why me?" Hanna moaned, holding a mirror close to see if the pimple had magically disappeared. "Maybe it's not as big as it looks. I mean, don't mirrors add like 10 pounds?"

"Hanna, could we please not talk about this right now?" Aria felt her stomach lurch as they neared second period-AP English. Taught by none other than E. Fitz.

"Why are you so jumpy, Aria?" Spencer asked. "Relax, you look great. Those beige knee highs are gorgeous."

Aria managed a small smile. "Thanks Spence. I'm just nervous for English, I guess. This is senior year, crunch time."

"Hmm. Look at that," Hanna said, squinting her eyes at the note on the door to Room 3B. "ENG400, meet in the gym."

"That's weird." Spencer frowned. "Ugh, I hope we don't get some eccentric poet who does yoga whilst simultaneously reciting Sylvia Plath."

Hanna stared at her blankly while Aria hadn't even taken in the little joke. Aria was too busy studying the note.

When the girls finally arrived in the gym, everyone else had already gotten there.

"Ahh, ladies. So glad you could join us. I'm Mr. Fitz. Please take a seat anywhere you like." He said, gesturing vaguely while his eyes zoned in on Aria. While the other two girls ogled at the hot new teacher, Aria pointedly ignored him.

"Alright, guys." Mr. Fitz called out, clapping his hands. "Welcome to English 400. Now, this is an AP course, and as such, I expect the best writing and creativity from all of you. To get your juices flowing, I thought we'd start with the introductory class with a little bit of dance. The period we'll begin with is the 1920s, during which the samba became a popular dance movement in the Americas._"_

A loud cheer erupted from the female portion of the class. Which girl couldn't appreciate salsa?

"Ladies, I know you'll enjoy this. Gentlemen, it's time to prove your manhood. Everybody get up and form a line, in male-female order. Make sure that you aren't standing with your friends, this is an activity aimed to get you to interact with other people."

As everyone got into line, a phone rang out where the bags were kept. Aria knew immediately it was hers.

"Okay, whosever owns that phone, please go turn it off."

Sheepishly, Aria got out of her place in line behind Noel Kahn and ran to her bag. On her way, she noticed that the phone stopped ringing just as Ezra placed something back in his pocket.

_Did he just call me? _Aria wondered. _Why would he do that?_

Heading back to her place in line, she heard Ezra call out.

"Miss Aria, please head to the back of the line. That cellphone should have been turned off." He reprimanded.

Aria stared him, furious. _Are you kidding me? _She thought. _You called me, arse._

"Fine." She replied in a calm voice, disguising her anger.

"Thank you. Now, we have an uneven ratio of guys to girls, so Aria, you'll be my partner since you're at the back."

Aria felt her anger subside somewhat, and then rise again. _So that's your plan, Fitz. Dump me, and then keep me isolated from all males except yourself._

As everyone else paired up, Ezra put on the video demonstation of the samba, and then walked over to Aria. The lights were dim, and the rest of the class had already begun.

"Let's go to a corner," Ezra murmured, grabbing her hand. With his hands on her hips, they began dancing to the rhythm of the demonstration song.

Ezra leaned in to breathe her hair. Aria didn't attempt to move away, which encouraged him to speak. "I hope you know that all this is is an apology to you. I thought, what better way to tell a girl sorry than through samba." He smiled at her, hoping for some kind of reaction in return. Aria remained stagnant.

"I was a jerk yesterday. To just up and leave you-it was…cowardly of me." He told her as he dipped her, staring into her eyes.

"You were right, you never lied. I assumed. And I made it hard for you to tell me the truth."

He twirled her around before bringing her close once again.

"You had no right to act like that." Aria finally said.

"I know-" Ezra began.

"Let me finish. I know we can never happen, I knew it then too. I just didn't want to admit it just yet-I was having a really good time."

"Me too. The assignments will count for a great portion of the mark." Ezra whispered back before loudly asserting the last comment as another couple passed their corner. When they had passed, he resumed back to the whisper.

"Forgive me?" He asked her.

She shook her head no.

He brought her closer, hips moving.

"Forgive me?"

Aria felt herself giving in. At the end of the day, his reaction wasn't completely out of line.

"You're standing _really_ close to me, Mr. Fitz." She murmured half-smiling. "Very inappropriate."

Ezra gave her a look, stepping back. "I thought we were having a moment there."

"Well, we really shouldn't be having moments if this isn't going to work, should we?" Aria wished he would say that it could work.

"You're right." He gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder before letting go. The song wasn't over, but their moment certainly was.

The rest of the class went by excruciatingly slow, but Aria did her best to get through it. After the dance, they'd played two truths and a lie as an introduction game, where Noel Kahn let slip that his first time was in his parents' toolshed, after which he winked at Aria. Turning a deep shade of crimson, Aria was forced to explain to a class of twenty heckling teenagers and the man whom she had just danced intimately with that by "first time," Noel was referring to the innocent peck they had shared in the second grade. Despite damage control, Aria could barely face anyone, much less Ezra, for the rest of the period.

Aside from English, the school day went by faster than Aria had expected. She met her friends at Spencer's locker, ready to detail plans on project _Noel Kahn Must Die_. Unfortunately, they had other plans.

"Aria! Change of plans for tonight. Melissa's getting us into a college house party." Spencer told her.

Hanna positively squealed while Spencer noted the unpleasant expression on Aria's face.

"Aria, please. I need to go to this. If I'm getting into Stanford, I need contacts." She begged.

"And we need hot college boyfriends, hello!" Hanna exclaimed, pointing at Aria and herself.

"Guys, I'm really not up to it tonight. And, anyways, I have this…thing…tonight." She really needed to work on her fibs.

Hanna gave her a look. "Look Aria, whatever it is that's upsetting you, this party will solve all of it. Pinky swear." She held up her pinky.

Aria took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the thing. I've already been invited to this party by a girl who's friends with this guy I met and now we're not together. And I just can't go."

"Okay, whoa." Spencer held her hand up. "Why are we just hearing about this? And how do you know it's the same party?"

"Findale & Avonlea Road, right?" Aria asked.

Spencer tilted her head, mouth slightly agape. "You're avoiding the main question."

"So it is the same one." Aria affirmed.

Spencer gave her an impatient look while Hanna folded her arms, tapping her foot.

"Guys, it really was like a one day thing. We're not together, we never were. It's not gonna happen so let's just forget about it." She started walking towards the exit.

Spencer and Hanna shared a look. "Okay, Aria. It's obvious that it's still bugging you. I really think you need this night out." Spencer told her in a softer tone.

"And trust me," Hanna said, linking her arm with Aria's. "There'll be plenty of people there. You probably won't even run into him."

Aria raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Okay, we'll disguise you." Hanna said.

Aria considered it.

"Come on, Aria. You know this is what you need." Spencer cajoled.

Her friends were right. A party was exactly what she needed.

"Alright. Let's do it." Spencer hugged her while Hanna opted for a first pump.

Later that night, the girls got ready at Spencer's house. After makeup and clothes, they set out to find Aria a disguise. The only wig Spencer owned was a Founding Fathers hairpiece she'd worn in a play in the 5th grade. Unfortunately, Aria had no other choice. Hanna told her it looked kind of cool while Spencer reassured her college kids dressed pretty weirdly and she would fit right in. The final touch was a pair of nerd glasses that nearly ate up her face.

Aria took a look at the finished product in the mirror and let out a giggle that soon turned into teary-eyed laughter as her friends joined in. Her outfit was absolutely ridiculous and she could not care less. The point was that she looked and felt like a totally different person tonight and this was what would save her from Ezra.

The house was packed with kids by the time the girls arrived, with many people spilling out into the lawn. Aria breathed a huge sigh of relief; the chances of running into Ezra were slim. Walking arm-in-arm, they squeezed through throngs of people to get to the dance floor. Spencer left them to socialize and "schmooze" as she called it, with the nerds who sat playing chess in one corner of the house. Hanna had a blast dancing with strangers, and was soon devoured by the crowd. Aria watched her with amusement from the outskirts of the crowd. It wasn't that she didn't like to dance, she just wasn't up to it today. Plus, her attention was directed elsewhere. As much as she tried not to, Aria couldn't help looking around, looking for _him_.

And she found him.

Slowly edging away the crowd, she made her way to the kitchen to escape. Catching her breath, she looked around for a Coke or anything non-alcoholic; Aria didn't drink. Finding nothing in sight, she opted for tapwater.

"You really didn't have to dance with me, Z. But thank you for that."

"Oh, don't mention it, Liz. Any friend would have done the same."

Aria started choking on the water. She had her back turned to them but there was no mistaking who that voice belonged to.

"Oh no, Z, she's choking!" The girl cried, holding her hands up to her face.

Ezra went over to the girl with the strange wig and lifted her up so he could do the Heimlich maneuver. She felt incredibly familiar. And then her wig fell off.

Aria's choking subsided within seconds of the wigloss and Ezra set her down slowly.

"Thanks," She said in a deep voice with her back turned, ready to make a quick get away.

"Wait, you dropped your…hair." Ezra said in a strange voice.

Making a face, she forced herself to turn around and took the wig from his hands.

Ezra stood in awed silence, not letting go of the wig.

The girl who was with him, Liz, gave him a funny look.

"Ezra, do you know her or something? You look like you've just seen a ghost. No offence." She turned to Aria, who was suddenly made aware of how pale she was.

"Hey." Ezra finally managed.

"Hello, Ezra. Good to see you here."

"You too. I didn't know you were coming."

She laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, it wasn't exactly my decision."

"Well, I'm glad you came." He said.

"Yeah, me too." She lied.

It was just such a formal and uncomfortable conversation, and neither knew how to get out of it nor how to continue it. Finally Aria made up an excuse about her mother calling her and gave Ezra an awkward hug goodbye.

"Great hair, by the way. Thomas Jefferson would be proud." He called after her as she left. She couldn't help a half smile as she went off to search for Hanna and Spencer.

Unfortunately, neither wanted to leave and Aria didn't know anyone else who could give her a ride home. So she stayed. Hanna could plainly see that her best friend was having an awful time, and dragged her out on the dance floor.

"Here," She shouted at Aria, handing her a Red Bull.

Aria looked at it suspiciously. "Spiked?" She shouted back.

"Bought it from home for you. Because I had a feeling this would happen. Look, the cap's still closed and everything."

Aria smiled, touched at her friend's gesture. One Red Bull later, she was having the time of her life.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ezra standing by a couple of his friends. He wasn't dancing with anyone and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. But Aria did her best to ignore him. Now that she was out in the open, she wanted him to notice her. It was childish, but she felt that if she paid him no attention, he would want her more. But he never came over.

The Red Bull put her on a high for half an hour, and then she came crashing down. Telling Hanna she'd be back soon, she made for the door.

She was grateful that most people had gone inside or elsewhere by that time. Breathing in the fresh air, she lay down on the grass in the front lawn.

"Heyy there." A slurred voice called behind her. She looked up at him.

_Great_. She sighed. _A drunk college boy is the last thing I need right now_.

He suddenly flopped down on the grass beside her, and inched closer, touching her arm. Aria jerked away, suddenly feeling scared.

"Get away from me," She said in a shaky voice, getting up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Get the hell away from her." A voice yelled before she could scream.

Aria saw Ezra run over and grab the guy by his collar, pulling him up. She felt her heart beat fast. Ezra had never looked angrier. She could sense that he was about to knock the guy out, and thought about how excited he'd been to start teaching. It would all be over if he made a move right now.

"Ezra," She cried, "Just let him go. Please." She clutched his arm. "I'm okay," she breathed. "Ezra, look at me. I'm okay. Please, let's just go."

Ezra finally looked at her, and turned back to the scumbag who'd tried to harm her. With menacing eyes, he conveyed exactly what he wanted to do to him. Sensing the fear in the scumbag's eyes, he let him go.

"If you ever set a finger on her again, I will send you to the grave." He told him in a low voice.

With those final words, he walked Aria to his car. They sat together in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you, Ezra." Aria reached over and took his hand.

After a second of hesitation, Ezra held it tighter and looked up her.

Aria smiled to let him know she was really okay. His gaze remained intense.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He asked her suddenly.

"If you're not drunk," She said simply.

He let out a little laugh. "Only you." He told her, shaking his head. "You didn't give me any time to drink, you little minx. Running off on your own like that."

"Well, I don't just pay you to stand around and stare at me dancing." She joked.

"I wasn't staring at you…I was…" He couldn't come up with a clever retort, so he turned on the ignition instead. Aria laughed and reached for the radio knob.

"Let's put on some embarrassing music. I think we could both use a pick me up."

Ezra groaned but started singing along (horribly) with Aria soon enough. He decided to take the car cover off and soon Aria's hair flew in her face, causing an eruption of laughter.

"Oh crappity crap." Aria suddenly said. "It's the principal. It's the fricking principal walking on the sidewalk toward us."

Ezra, with no other option, ducked.

"Drive!" He told her. Aria shrieked as she took hold of the steering wheel and sped up. The streets were relatively empty, and she was pretty sure the principal saw her but soon enough, they'd passed him. Ezra let out a huge breath as he took the steering wheel back.

"Are you crazy, Ezra?!" Aria slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry, I blacked out." He rain a hand through his hair.

Aria started laughing, and he looked at her as if she was crazy. Which she was.

"That was such a rush, Ezra. WHOO. I feel alive!" She shouted, pumping her arms in the air.

Ezra chuckled, shaking his head once more. "You're nuts."

"Say it with me, Ezra. WHOO! Come on!"

Ezra kept shaking his head. And then, a "WHOO!" came out. They WHOO'd together and he realized she was right…he definitely felt more alive. Crazy, but alive.

Unfortunately, the liveliness had to be paused when Ezra realized they were running out of gas. They turned into the first station they saw, and Ezra got out to pump some gas, only to come back in.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, inching down in his seat. "He's here." He told Aria.

"No," She chortled, unbelievingly. She looked around.

"I'm serious, I think he's following us." Ezra bit his lip.

_So sexy._ Aria thought. An idea popped into her head. Rummaging around her purse, she pulled out her Founding Fathers' wig and accompanying nerd glasses.

"Here," She said, handing them over to a wide-eyed Ezra.

He gave her a look.

"Quick, he's coming this way." She whispered, looking up.

Ezra quickly slapped on the wig and glasses. Aria giggled and snapped a picture on her phone before the principal actually made his way over.

"Aria!" He said, "What a pleasant surprise." He cautiously eyed her strange friend.

Aria managed not to let out a snort as she responded. "Hello sir, how's your night going?"

"Just, you know, getting some gas. This your friend? Nice to meet you, young…er nice to meet you."

Ezra coughed. "Hello." Came out the highest voice Aria had ever heard. She shook with silent laughter.

Mr. Harvey stared at him oddly for a couple seconds, before clearing his throat. "Well, I uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Aria." He nodded in Ezra's direction with eyes averted. "Good to meet you…friend."

Once he'd left, Aria bent over with restrained laughter. Ezra took off the ridiculous wig and put it on her head.

"Hey!" She protested.

"You suit Thomas Jefferson _much_ better than I do. Real cute." He kissed her cheek unexpectedly.

Aria blushed. Thank God it was nighttime. "So what about the glasses? I need the whole look."

"I'm keeping those." He said, grinning. He looked like Superman in them, so Aria couldn't really complain.

"Now, let's hit the road and try to avoid any more staff. Although, knowing our luck, we'll probably run into a lunch lady or somat."

Aria snorted. "Let's go, funny guy. I'm itching to see this place of yours."

They played an intense game of "I Spy" the rest of the way. Aria was in so deep that she barely noticed when the car had stopped. But once it had, Ezra got out and went around to her side to hold open the door.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He asked, holding his arm out.

She took it graciously and looked around. They were on top of a cliff overlooking the city-only it wasn't tall commercial buildings or beautiful mansions they were looking at, but the rougher side of town.

"Wow." Aria breathed, looking down. The streets were alive with people dancing to a live jazz band and street vendors lighting up the paths, against a backdrop of empty restaurants and shabby apartment buildings. It was breathtaking.

"Come here." Ezra called behind her. Taking her hand, he led her to a tree.

"No place like the top." He said, lifting her onto a branch.

"Ezra, I'm wearing a dress!"

"I promise I'll close my eyes until you get to the top. Just don't fall." He placed his hands over his eyes and waited for her to get climbing.

Throwing off her heels and grumbling about what was to become of the state of her dress, she slowly climbed to the top. It really was worth the view. The air was crisp and gently blew against her skin, causing her to shiver.

"Are you up yet?" Ezra called, his eyes still covered.

Aria laughed. "Not yet."

"Okay. Well, tell me when. You're awfully slow, Aria."

"Oh shut up Ezra, I'm up."

"You little liar," He said, grinning as he uncovered his eyes and began to climb.

"Move over," he said, adjusting himself beside Aria on the highest branch. It was a little ways away from the edge of the cliff and sturdy, but there was just enough wind to scare them a little. Which made it a perfect opportunity for him to hold her.

"This is stunning, Ezra. Thank you for bringing me here." She turned her head toward his and their noses touched.

Together, they sat watching the scene down below, cherishing every moment before it all had to end-before they had to return to reality.


End file.
